Purple Ranger in Love
by Smart Kira
Summary: This is a prequel to my fanfic entitled Red Ranger in Love so please enjoy and review.


Purple Ranger in Love

"Why am I always looking at him" Kendall said to herself embarrassingly. Kendall was in a trance watching Tyler train; she was so entranced by Tyler and his training that she didn't know Shelby's piercing eyes staring at her. Kendall sighed softly when suddenly "you have a crush on him don't you." Jumping ever so slightly Kendall swiftly turned around and saw Shelby behind her. Fixing her glasses onto the bridge of her nose Kendall said "Did you need something Shelby?" Shaking her head in disbelief and with her hands on her hips; said "I just said you have a crush on him don't you. Why don't you just tell him already I bet he feels the same way." "Are you out of your mind Shelby Tyler probably doesn't even feel the same way towards me" Kendall said hissing lowly. Then Kendall continued to say "Tyler probably likes somebody else maybe even you"; and to emphasize her point Kendall pointed her finger directly at Shelby. Shelby for her part tried not to laugh at what Kendall just said. As Shelby began to walk away over her shoulder she said "I've seen the looks he gives you; and believe me Kendall Tyler is not into me." Kendall had a lot to think about as Shelby walked away.

During Kendall and Shelby's somewhat heated conversation; the guys were looking at the two women with confusion and intrigued. "What do you guys think Kendall and Shelby are talking about?" Riley asked the other male Rangers. As Riley looked at Koda, Chase, Tyler, Ivan and Prince Phillip all five men shrugged their shoulders; because they didn't know what Kendall and Shelby was talking about. Slapping his hand on Tyler's shoulder Chase said " Why don't you tell her already. I don't know if the other guys have noticed but you a crush on Kendall don't you." With a smile on his face Chase said "Maybe I should tell Kendall that you like her too. What do you say Tyler?" Tyler just glared at Chase for a few minutes before saying; "say anything to Kendall and I will personally hurt you" Tyler said in his most threatening voice. Chase laughed off Tyler's threat as he watched him hastily leave the base. Kendall watched as Tyler left the base wondering where he was going. Tyler's head was so full of thoughts right now mostly of Kendall; and he didn't want to do anything rash to Chase in front of Kendall. "I love Kendall too much to do something like that" Tyler thought to that may carry dire consequences for Tyler for one it might change Kendall's views on him and he certainly didn't want that. So that's why he left the Dino base to clear his head; but what Tyler didn't know it would turn into a fight for his life.

Tyler walked for a while until he was in a clearing; that's when he was ambushed by one of Heckyl's monsters, a dozen or so vivixs and to top it all off Fury. "Well what do we have here a red ranger all alone; where are the others are they too scared to come out and fight" Fury said in a taunting voice. Tyler said nothing but growled at Fury before suiting up and fighting all the monsters by himself. Meanwhile back at the base everybody was getting extremely worried; because they hadn't heard from Tyler in quite awhile. Everybody was worrying themselves silly especially Kendall who was worried out of her mind; at wherever Tyler could be. They all just expected him to walk back into the base and say he was alright; but sadly that was not the case. Moments later everybody jumped when Kendall's computer beeped to let them know there was trouble downtown in Amber Beach.

The rangers sprang into action to face whatever evil monster decided to make his presence know. With a few clicks of the keyboard Kendall was able to deduce where the monster was. She also found another life signal that made her blood run cold; it was her crush Tyler Navarro. Racing out the door with the other rangers Kendall said to herself "Hold on Tyler were coming. Nobody and I mean nobody messes with my Tyler!"

The other Rangers were not prepared for what they saw next; when they arrived to face whatever trouble Heckyl's minions were stirring up. When they arrived on the battlefield the other rangers saw to their horror vivixs thrown all around and a worn out exhausted but unconscious Tyler lying on the ground not moving; and too make matters worst Heckyl's monster and Fury were standing over Tyler ready to finish him off. The remaining rangers felt their blood boil and they stepped into save their friend. They made quick work of the monster and as for Fury he ran off; but swore that this wasn't the end. Kendall quickly ran to Tyler cradling his head in her lap crying softly; begging Tyler to wake up. That she loved him and begging him not to leave her. Burying her head into his chest Kendall began to sob even louder fearing that Tyler was truly dead.

"Did you really mean all that you said just now" a very weak voice said. As soon as those words left Tyler's lips Kendall's head snapped up and she stared into Tyler's brown eyes; crying happy tears now. Kendall nodded her head up and down with a smile on her face; Tyler then lifted his hand and wiped some of Kendall's tears away with his fingers. Before Kendall lost her nerve she kissed Tyler on the lips; Tyler felt Kendall's soft lips on his and eagerly kissed her back. The kiss was soft and sweet it wasn't long before Tyler and Kendall broke the kiss due to the lack of oxygen. Then with whatever strength he had left Tyler whispered into Kendall's ear "you know when I am better we can explore our new relationship a little more ok." Kendall didn't know what to say she just hugged Tyler to her chest and cried a little more because he was alive and plus she got to express her feelings for him and vice verse. Now nothing could tear them apart Tyler and Kendall would be together forever.

Hey my loyal readers I just want you to let me know if you want me to add a chapter two to Purple Ranger in Love and also please review please and thank you ;). Also let me know if you have any ideas for Kendall and Tyler fanfics you may want me to write.


End file.
